Rain
by DM aka Dark Moon
Summary: OneShot Two figures stand alone in a field and talk. Warning: Deathfic


Rain On Me  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
Warnings: Deathfic, sorry guys but the mood called for it.

The once sunny meadow was now dark and foreboding, rain threatened from the dark clouds above as two figures stood several feet apart. One a young woman, whom many called Kagome, was dressed in a lovely silk kimono of blue with pink sakura blossoms falling gently in design to the hem. Several tendrils of midnight black hair framed her face, the rest pulled back in a loose bun. Blue eyes stared impassively at the only other occupant for miles around. In a heavier kimono of white with a red dragon trailing from shoulder to waist, Sesshoumaru stared back. His golden eyes held more emotion than the ones before him. A cold wind blew, bringing silver strands to billow in it's passing breeze.

"You once asked what it was like to be human, I as well wanted to know a demon's nature," she said, the lack of emotion from the tone unable to surprise her anymore. "With magic and my tear our wish came true, as of one year this day at this same place I have yet shed a tear, nor smiled in happiness. My heart feels colder than the wind blowing around us."

"Yes this tear around my neck has let me feel and live as a human. I have shed tears, felt the joy of laughter, the sorry in losing a loved one. My heart warmed in peace, flamed with hatred, even now it feels guilt for taking your emotions just to feel my own." A hand rose to grasp the tiny vial held by a simple silver chain at his neck.

"Pity is not needed when I willingly gave them to you. I still had the memory of my emotions, it is what kept me sane at times. Are you ready?" She stepped closer, he stepped back.

"When we first transferred powers I felt everything you did for a second. Do you really feel that way about me?" The look of surprise on her face goaded him on. "I saw you hiding in the forest sometimes when you didn't think I was looking. I felt your presence near at times I thought danger was coming. Did you think I was talking to myself while traveling alone?"

"The thought that you were slowly going insane had crossed my mind. I couldn't leave you alone after just turning human, call it a demon's protective instinct if you will," she replied, taking another step forward.

"So is that saying you do?"

If she hadn't the control the year had given her, Kagome knew she would have rolled her eyes. "Yes."

That simple answer was all he needed it seemed, "Good because I feel the same way too and it is the reason I must do this."

Blue eyes widened as Sesshoumaru ripped the vial off his neck and tossed it into the air. There was nothing to be done as a bolt of lightening struck the vial and in a flash of brilliant white light it broke sending the single tear held within to fall into the soil and be absorbed.

There were no words to describe the fury radiating from her. "You fool! Why would you do such a thing!! Now we can never go back to the way we were."

"You may not have understood the rest of the spell but I did. By giving up a tear you willingly gave your soul as well, which means as soon as you changed back you would have died. When we started I didn't care but now," Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, holding a hand to his chest. "I have decided to take your place in this and so I am slowly dying."

"Idiot! I knew what the spell was asking, I was going to use the shikon jewel within my body to counteract the spells bindings and break it. Now I can't even save you since breaking the spell needs to be done by the one it's reacting to." Kagome ran to his side, kneeling down to hold his quickly deteriorating body. "But I guess since you meant it out of love it's really my fault for not telling you once I found out."

Sesshoumaru laughed, though it was dry and sent him to coughing for a few minutes. "I never thought being human would hurt so much."

"It will end soon. Just keep talking to get your mind off things," Kagome said, craddling the still form in her strong arms.

"Take care of Jaken, he may be an annoying toad but he means well. Rin may take this hard so please watch out for her for me."

"Seeing as how this is your dying wish, I will." For the first time since she became a demon her eyes softened. "Silly human and your sentimentalities. The time without you will be missed."

"You're a Western Lady now, you don't need a lowly human to keep you company."

"And if I want this human as company?"

Sesshoumaru was about to reply but a searing pain filled his entire body. Kagome could only hold on and watch as Sesshoumaru opened his mouth in a silent scream, his body convulsing with pain.

"Take...ca..re...of...yourself...love...you." His last breath eased out slowly, there was no more.

A loud pain filled roar echoed in the meadow.

It rained.

Owari


End file.
